1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for prioritizing websites and web pages during a web crawling process.
2. Related Art
Due to a plurality of factors, users of a network may find it necessary to streamline a search process to locate information on the network. Therefore there exists a need for an efficient method for streamlining a search process to locate and gather information on a network.